kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Struggle
thumb|right|Roxas kämpft mit Hayner im Struggle-Turnier. Struggle ist eine beliebte Sportart, die in Twilight Town gespielt wird. Bei einem Struggle-Turnier treten zwei Spieler gegeneinander an und bekämpfen sich mit Struggleschlägern, um sich die "Struggle-Kugeln" gegenseitig zu entwenden. Der Gewinner ist der Spieler, der die meisten dieser Kugeln am Ende der Spielzeit von 60 Sekunden in seinem Besitz hat. Handlung thumb|left|Roxas und Hayner versprechen sich gegenseitig, am Struggle-Turnier teilzunehmen. Struggle ist in Twilight Town und seiner digitalen Version eine beliebte Sportart und eine der wichtigsten Formen der Erholung. Jeden Sommer findet in der Stadt ein Struggle Einzel-Ausscheidungsturnier statt, bei dem die Vierkristalltrophäe und eine Chance auf ein Match gegen den amtierenden Champion für einen zusätzlichen Preis vergeben werden. Besagter amtierender Champion ist der Struggle-Spieler Setzer, der bei den Frauen von Twilight Town sehr beliebt ist.Der Champion im virtuellen Twilight Town ist Setzer, aber im echten Twilight Town ist es Cifer. Roxas und Hayner sind beide daran interessiert, in diesem Jahr an dem Turnier teilzunehmen. Während Roxas und seine Freunde am ersten Tag ihrer Ferien nach den gestohlenen Fotos suchen, stoßen sie auf Cifer und seine Bande. Cifer bietet Roxas und seinen Freunden an, den Vorwurf sie hätten all diese Fotos gestohlen, ruhen zu lassen, wenn sie sich vor ihm auf den Boden legen und betteln. Anfangs kauert Roxas, um zu betteln, aber nachdem er Hayners Ruf gehört hat, schaut er auf und sieht drei Struggleschläger auf dem Boden liegen. Ohne zu zögern rennt Roxas zu einem der Schläger und fordert Cifer zu einem Kampf heraus. Unabhängig davon, wer den Kampf gewinnt, wird das von Fuu gefertigte Foto mit Roxas von einem Dämmerling gestohlen und der Struggleschläger erweist sich als Waffe gegen diesen Niemand als nutzlos. Am nächsten Tag, dem zweiten Tag ihrer Ferien, stößt die Gruppe auf ein Plakat für das Struggle-Turnier an einer Wand beim Tram-Forum. Roxas und Hayner versprechen sich gegenseitig, dass sie es beide bis ins Finale schaffen werden und dass sie alle vier unabhängig vom Gewinner die Trophäe so zwischen ihnen teilen können. Um an diesem Tag Geld zu verdienen, nimmt Roxas einen Aushilfsjob als Plakate-Kleber an und er befestigt diese Plakate, welche für das Struggle-Turnier werben, rund um das Tram-Forum. thumb|Der Gewinner des Turniers bekommt Setzer als ein Gegner. Das Finale des Kampfs findet dann am vierten Tag statt. Roxas, Hayner, Cifer und Vivi haben es als die letzten vier Finalisten bis zur Final-Runde geschafft. Nach dem die Regeln nochmal modifiziert werden, muss Roxas gegen Hayner antreten. Roxas gewinnt den Kampf und Hayner scheidet somit aus dem Turnierfinale aus und Roxas trägt nun die Bürde, die Trophäe für seine Freunde zu gewinnen. Die nächste Runde des Spiels findet zwischen Vivi und Cifer statt. Vivi fliegt auf Cifer zu und schlägt am Ende des Spiels aggressiv mehrere Kugeln von ihm und geht dann weg. Das Spiel wird zu Vivis Gunsten entschieden und er als Sieger deklariert und Cifer zieht sich aus der Konkurrenz zurück und er sagt schnell zu Roxas, dass die Person, gegen die er gerade gekämpft hat, nicht Vivi sei. Cifers Rückzug vom Turnier bringt dann Hayner auf dem dritten Platz. Roxas und der falsche Vivi sind beide auf den zweiten Platz gesetzt worden und müssen nun in einem Finalspiel gegeneinander antreten. Am Ende des Spiels scheint die Zeit in der virtuellen Stadt scheinbar stehengeblieben zu sein und der falsche Vivi enthüllt sich als ein verkleideter Dämmerling und es erscheinen noch weitere Dämmerlinge. Sobald Roxas die Dämmerlinge mit dem Schlüsselschwert eliminiert, erscheint Axel und nähert sich ihm, wobei er seine Ahnungslosigkeit bemerkt und zu ihm sagt, "Wir haben keine Zeit für ein Frage und Antwort Spiel" und Axel kündigt ihm an, dass er ihn mitnehmen wird und wenn es sein muss dann Bewusstlos, er zögert aber, als alles um Roxas sich verzerrt. Roxas wirft das Schlüsselschwert wütend auf den Boden und fragt erneut, was hier los ist und das Schlüsselschwert erscheint wieder in seiner Hand. Axel antwortet ihm, "Nr. 13. Roxas." "Der vom Schlüsselschwert Auserwählte." Dann gibt sich Roxas dem Kampf hin und kann ihn für sich entscheiden. Am Ende des Kampfs erscheint dann DiZ, sowohl er als auch Axel erzählen Roxas, dass jeweils der andere in Bezug auf ihn lügen würde. Roxas klammert sich vor Schmerzen an seinem Kopf und schreit die Namen seiner Freunde Hayner, Pence und Olette aus und in diesem Moment können sich plötzlich die Stadtbewohner wieder bewegen und DiZ und Axel sind verschwunden. Vivi steht ihm gegenüber und fällt zusammen, als ob Roxas ihn gerade in dem Kampf besiegt hätte, obwohl er verwirrt darüber ist, wie er dorthin gekommen ist. Roxas hat offenbar den Wettbewerb gewonnen und wird mit der Vierkristalltrophäe ausgezeichnet. Roxas bekommt dann den als Champion gesetzten Setzer als Finalgegner. Setzer bittet ihn, das Spiel absichtlich zu verlieren und erwähnt, dass er sich dann Roxas Erkenntlich zeigen würde, aber Roxas lehnt dieses Anliegen entschieden ab und die beiden tragen ihren Finalen Kampf aus.Diese Information basiert auf alternativen Szenen oder Materialien und wird nicht als Kanon innerhalb der gesamten Handlung der Serie betrachtet. Wenn der Spieler den Kampf gewinnt, erhält Roxas den Champion-Gurt als Preis. Wenn der Spieler den Kampf verliert, erhält Roxas die Krieger-Münze als Trostpreis von Setzer. Nach dem Turnier gehen Roxas und seine Freunde auf den Turm des Bahnhofs. Roxas bricht die Kristalle von der Trophäe ab und wirft jeweils einen seinen Freunden zu, bevor er den blauen für sich nimmt und so den Preis zwischen ihnen "aufteilt". Sie alle halten ihre Kristalle gegen das Licht der Sonne und betrachten sie, aber als Olette neben sich greift und ihren Freunden eine Reihe von Meersalz-Eis präsentiert, steht Roxas schnell auf, verliert aber scheinbar wegen Anomalien im digitalen Twilight Town die Balance und stürzt vom Turm hinab. Der blaue Kristall verschwindet scheinbar, während er in Wirklichkeit von Riku übernommen wird. Regeln left|330px Jeder Teilnehmer beginnt mit 100 Kugeln (rot für den Gegner und blau für den Spieler). Das Ziel des Spiels ist es, die Kugeln des Gegners in der vorgegebenen Zeit zu "kontrollieren". Jedes Mal, wenn ein Teilnehmer getroffen wird, verliert er eine Anzahl an Kugeln die dann auf dem Boden des Turnierplatz fallen und die jeder Spieler aufheben kann, um seine Anzahl der Kugeln und damit die eigene Punktzahl zu erhöhen. Die Spieler haben insgesamt 60 Sekunden Zeit, um so viele Kugeln wie möglich zu sammeln. Sie können das Spiel auch vorzeitig beenden, indem sie schneller als es die Zeitvorgabe vorschreibt alle zweihundert Kugeln sammeln. Gegner können auch zeitweise ausgeschaltet werden, indem man ihre HP-Leiste auf 0 verringert. Strategie :Hauptartikel: Hayner (Endgegner), Falscher Vivi, Setzer (Endgegner) und Cifer (Endgegner) Da Roxas keinen Zugriff zu vielen Abilitys hat, sollte sein Schwerpunkt darauf liegen, im Kampf einfach mehr Kugeln zu bekommen als sein Gegner. Sobald er zahlenmäßig mehr Kugeln als der Gegner hat, kann er weiterkämpfen oder sich einfach zurückziehen. Teilnehmende Spieler Die Teilnehmer des Struggle-Turniers in Kingdom Hearts II sind: Andere Auftritte ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Plakate für die Ankündigung des "Struggle"-Turniers können an den Wänden in bestimmten mit Raumkarten generierten Räume in Twilight Town gesehen werden. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Plakate für das "Struggle"-Turnier können während der Missionen in Twilight Town an den Wänden gesehen werden. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Plakate für das "Struggle"-Turnier sieht man auch während des E3 2015-Trailers an den Wänden von Twilight Town hängen. Galerie Ähnliche Trophäen ''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX'' Siehe auch *Struggleschläger *Champion-Gurt *Krieger-Münze Bemerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks en:Struggle fr:Struggle es:Struggle Kategorie:Mini-Spiele Kategorie:Twilight Town